Gefundener Schatz
by Baileys 96
Summary: Nach einem Überraschungsbesuch der Todesser in Hogwarts findet sich eine 16 jährige Hogwartsrebellin plötzlich in ungewohntem Umfeld wieder...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Das ist meine allererste Fanfiction, deshalb wären Reviews seeeeehr willkommen! Natürlich auch kritische! ;) Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene keinerlei Geld damit!**

Es war eine für diese Jahreszeit kühle Nacht. Es schüttelte mich vor Kälte und ich zog meinen Umhang enger um meinen schlanken Körper. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte ich Freds Rotschopf auf mich zukommen sehen und griff nach meinem Koffer, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Während ich mich durch die Leute drängelte und dabei einige verwirrte Erstklässler aus dem Weg warf, nahm ich eine schnelle Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Ich blickte mich um und stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig um nicht in die hochgewachsene, in teuren Roben gekleidete Gestalt des Draco Malfoy zu rennen.

Mit einem schmierigen Grinsen versperrten er und seine breitschultrigen Kumpanen mir den Weg und Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Dass du dich hier überhaupt noch hertraust, Johnson…", warf er mir herausfordernd entgegen. Ich suchte gerade nach einem passenden Kontra als Fred mich endlich durch die Menge hindurch erreichte. „Was soll das denn hießen, Malfoy?" Wütend starrte er den Blonden an. Dieser hingegen setzte nur sein unschuldigstes Grinsen auf und warf mir noch einen mehr oder weniger mitleidvollen Blick zu bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand. Fred und ich warfen uns ein paar verständnislose Blicke zu bevor wir dann schulterzuckend die nächste Kutsche zum Schloss nahmen.

„Ziemlich kühl heute Nacht, findet ihr nicht?" Die Stimme war leise und zart und doch fuhr ich zusammen. Ich blickte auf und sah direkt in die klaren großen Augen von Luna Lovegood. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Dieses Jahr soll wohl ziemlich anders werden als das letzte. Es soll wohl große Veränderungen geben." Mit riesigen Augen sah sie mich an. Mit ihrer hellen Haut und ihren hellblonden Haaren, die im Mondlicht noch viel heller wirkten, sah sie aus wie ein Geist. Ich schauderte und schluckte. „Ähm woher weißt du das denn?" „Oh", sie beugte sich ein Stück vor, senkte die Stimme und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Das weiß ich von den Nargeln". Neben mir verdrehte Fred die Augen und seufzte. Das Schmunzeln daraufhin konnte ich mir dann nicht mehr verkneifen.

Danach verlief der Abend wie jedes Jahr davor auch; einer der Erstklässler hat es trotz Hagrids vieler Warnungen geschafft, ein (unfreiwilliges) Bad im eiskalten Schwarzen See zu nehmen, Peeves bewarf, wie in jedem Jahr die neuen Schüler mit irgendetwas, das aussah wie eine Ladung Knollenwürmer (ziemlich amüsant, zu sehen, wie die Erstklässler und manchmal auch noch die Zweitklässler anfangen wie am Spieß zu schreien und in alle Himmelsrichtungen auseinanderzustieben und sich dabei alle über den Haufen rennen…). Und der krönende Abschluss BEVOR wir die Große Halle überhaupt erreicht hatten, war, dass Nevilles Kröte Trevor mal wieder verschwand und Neville wieder einen riesen Aufstand deswegen machte.

…...

Die Halle sah aus wie immer: Die langen Bänke und die ebenso langen Tische, die bereits reichlich mit Essen aller Art gedeckt waren, die vielen tausend Kerzen, die über unseren Köpfen schwebten, die Decke der Halle, die aussah wie der Himmel draußen und natürlich der vollbesetzte Lehrertisch.

Kaum waren die riesigen Türen der Halle geöffnet, strömten die Massen von Schülern auch schon zu ihren Haustischen und wer seine Freunde im Zug vorher noch nicht gefunden hatten, der fand sie jetzt. Schon bald hatten alle ihre Plätze eingenommen, da kamen auch schon die Erstklässler herein. Mit riesigen Augen stolperten und drängelten sie hinter Professor McGonagall her; niemand wollte allein zwischen den älteren Schülern herlaufen.

McGonagall wies die Erstklässler an, vor dem Podium zu warten und griff nach dem Sprechenden Hut. Während sie erklärte, was nun passieren würde. Und so rief sie auch schon den ersten nach vorne: „Matthew Adams!" Besagter nahm seinen Platz auf dem Hocker auf dem Podium ein und wartete gespannt darauf, was jetzt passieren würde. Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf, der ihm glatt über das Gesicht rutschte und für ein paar Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Doch dann plötzlich rief der Hut: „Hufflepuff!" und am Tisch neben uns wurde es laut. Matthew nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf und hatte es ziemlich eilig, an den Haustisch zu kommen. Und schon rief McGonagall den nächsten nach vorne und immer so weiter, bis endlich auch die letzte, eine Slytherin, ihren Platz am Tisch eingenommen hatte.

Als nächstes erhob sich Dumbledore aus seinem Stuhl und trat ans Podium heran. „Willkommen!", begann er seine Begrüßungsrede und alle Gespräche und Gelächter erstarben. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch einige wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen und da etwas sehr Ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste, gleich damit herauszurücken und euch zu bitten, besonders zuzuhören…" Mit dem letzten Wort sah er mich besonders scharf an und ich wusste, das war wirklich wichtig und ich sollte lieber nicht dazwischenrufen.

Dumbledore wandte den Blick wieder von mir ab, durch meinen mehr oder weniger schuldbewussten Blick in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass ich jetzt ruhig sein würde, räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Nun wie wir alle in diesem Raum hier wissen, sind Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger erneut auf freiem Fuß und gewinnen immer mehr Macht. Doch nicht nur die nur die Todesser stellen eine Bedrohung für uns dar, es gibt auch eine weitere Art Voldemorts Anhänger; die Werwölfe. Ich möchte euch indes eindringlich davor warnen, nach 18 Uhr das Schulgebäude zu verlassen." Er machte eine kleine Pause und seine blauen Augen glitten über uns Schüler, dann fuhr er fort: „Nun so viel zu den wichtigen Dingen…" Das war mein Stichwort, ab jetzt nicht mehr zuhören zu müssen und somit widmete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit der Beobachtung verschiedener Schüler, die in meinen Augen gerade etwas Lustiges taten.

…

„…und nun habt ihr mit Sicherheit alle riesigen Kohldampf!", beendete Dumbledore seine Begrüßungsrede. Der aufkommende Lärm der Gespräche der anderen weckte mich schließlich aus meinem Halbschlaf. Und nun merkte auch ich dieses grummelnde Gefühl in meinem Bauch; Hunger. Und zwar großen Hunger. Just in diesem Moment erschienen die üblichen Köstlichkeiten auf den langen Tafeln. Es war alles von Pudding bis Pizza über Spaghetti-Bolognese und Gurkensalat da. Gerade wollte ich mir ein wenig Spaghetti auftun, da spürte ich auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl in meinem Bauch und eines stand fest: das war kein Hunger. Es war wie eine aufkommende Unruhe in mir drin. Ich sah mich um, niemand schien irgendetwas bemerkt zu haben, alles war wie immer. Also versuchte ich mich weiter auf mein Essen zu konzentrieren und ganz normal weiterzumachen. Ich schaffte es sogar, mich abzulenken und an etwas anderes zu denken, aber dieses Gefühl in meinem Bauch blieb.

Und plötzlich hörte ich es: dieses schnarrende Knurren und Schauben, das Winseln und Fiepen. Auf einmal saß ich stocksteif da. Ich spürte ihn ganz stark, er war mir nahe. Meine innere Unruhe wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und schließlich wurde es in der ganzen Halle still. Dumbledore starrte misstrauisch zur Tür und mit einem Mal zersprangen die hohen Fensterscheiben der Halle und Abermillionen von kleinsten Glasscherben rieselten auf uns herab. Alles ging schließlich in einem kompletten Chaos unter, als farbige Lichtblitze von oben durch die nun offenen Fenster schossen. Ihnen folgten hunderte von in schwarz gekleideten und maskierten Leuten; Todesser. Jetzt kämpfte jeder gegen jeden, nur ich saß immer noch stock steif auf meinem Platz. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, etwas in mir hielt mich zurück.

Jetzt sprang die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. Und was ich sah, verwunderte und schockierte mich weniger, als ich befürchtet hatte. Vor dem Eingang standen etwa hundert bis hundertfünfzig Wölfe. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich aber, dass das keine normalen Wölfe waren. Einige von ihnen sahen wie ganz normale Wölfe aus, andere hatten eine eher menschliche Körperform, lange Schnauzen und eher lange, dünne Gliedmaßen.

Nun hatte jeder in der Halle das Rudel bemerkt und alles stand still. Das Rudel teilte sich und aus ihrer Mitte trat ein großer, schwarzer Wolf. Er war zugegebenermaßen wunderschön: Pechschwarzes Deckhaar überall bis auf den Unterbauch, der war dunkelbraun. Er hob sein Haupt und schnüffelte. Auf einmal fielen seine klaren, wilden Augen auf mich. Eindringlich starrte er mich an und ich starrte zurück. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, der wiederangehende Kampf der Todesser, die Schreie und die Wölfe, die sich mit einem Mal in den Kampf stürzten. Für mich existierten in diesem Moment nur diese Augen. Doch auf einmal waren sie weg, verschlungen von der Dunkelheit, die mich gerade selber verschlang. Das letzte, was ich spürte, war ein heißer Atem an meinem Hals und etwas, das sich anfühlte, wie scharfe Krallen, auf meinem Körper.

**A/N: So das war das erste Kapitel, teilt mir doch bitte mit, wie ihr's fandet! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo, hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich hatte am Anfang vergessen, einige Warnungen auszusprechen, aber am Anfang war ja noch nichts, also was das betrifft, ist nicht so schlimm. **

**Also, Warnungen:**

**Gewalt, Schimpfworte, Blut, Sex, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht!**

Langsam erwachte ich. Mein Kopf pochte, mir war übel, alles an meinem Körper tat weh und die Haut brannte. Mir ging es also wirklich toll. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl, gerade von einem Bus überfahren worden zu sein, verstärkte sich noch, als ich merkte, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich war und was passiert war. Doch meine Augenlider weigerten sich partout, sich zu heben. Also versuchte ich, meine Umgebung mit Hilfe meiner anderen Sinne zu erforschen. Und es klappte tatsächlich; das erste, was ich bewusst spürte, war etwas spitzes, kleines, das sich völlig ungeniert in meinen nackten Rücken bohrte. Moment mal- NACKT? Schlagartig flogen meine Augen auf und enthüllten mir somit, wo ich mich eigentlich gerade befand. Und tatsächlich lag ich vollkommen nackt auf einem harten, kalten Steinboden. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und sah mich um. Ich war in der Mitte eines mittelgroßen Raums platziert. Die Wände waren kahl und abgenutzt, die Decke des Raumes hoch und es gab nur ein kleines, dreckiges Fenster, das nicht viel Licht durchließ. Gerade, als ich versuchte, mich an alles zu erinnern, kam von dem riesigen Bett an der Wand hinter mir ein lautes Schnarchen. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zum Bett hinüber, um zu gucken, wer dort lag und vermutlich mein Entführer war. Auf dem Bett lag ein Mann, das stand fest, und zwar ein ziemlich großer Mann. Er lag auf dem Bauch, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und in sein Kissen sabbernd. Er hatte den Kopf auf die andere Seite gedreht, sodass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

In mir machte sich Panik breit; wer war dieser Mann, war er es, der mich hierher gebracht hatte und warum? Und vor allem, warum war ich nackt? Ich sah mich hektisch nochmal im Zimmer um und suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis darauf, wo sich meine Klamotten gerade befanden. Und da lagen sie tatsächlich! In der hintersten Ecke, dort, wo der Kerl auf dem Bett sein Gesicht hingedreht hatte…!..."Oh…", dachte ich, mein Enthusiasmus langsam abebbend.

Ich diskutierte kurz innerlich mit mir selbst und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich erstens: meine Klamotten wiederhaben wollte, zweitens: endlich wissen wollte, wer der Kerl war und ob ich ihn kenne und drittens:…naja eben gab es jedenfalls noch einen dritten Grund…! Also schmiss ich mich so leise wie möglich auf den Boden und kroch hinüber zu meinen Sachen. [Link hier] Ich begann, mich so leise wie möglich anzuziehen und drehte mich vorsichtig um, ich wollte endlich sehen, wer mich da gerade vollschnarcht, und bekam den Schock meines Lebens: neben mir, in diesem riesigen kiefernholzfarbenen Doppelbett lag der berühmt-berüchtigte, grausamste und von der gesamten Zaubererwelt gefürchtete Werwolf Fenrir Greyback. Alte Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch.

_Es war eine gewittrige Sommernacht. Ich hatte mich mit meinem Cousin, bei dem ich derzeit aufwuchs, gestritten (ziemlich heftig sogar) und war kurzerhand abgehauen zu einem verlassenen kleinen Spielplatz am Waldrand, zu dem ich mich immer zurückzog, wenn es Ärger gab. Der Regen fiel nur so in Kübeln aus den schweren, schwarzen Wolken heraus, die den fahlen Mond verdeckten. Es war eine besondere Nacht, es war Vollmond. Ich liebte den Vollmond schon damals. Ich setzte mich auf meine Lieblingsschaukel und schwang ein wenig hin und her. Über mir donnerte es einmal laut und ich zuckte zusammen. Ich war mittlerweile klitschnass und zitterte ein wenig, aber gnade mir Gott, ginge ich jetzt nach Hause!_

_Hinter mir, aus ein paar Büschen kam ein Knurren, tief und bedrohlich. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Dort in den Büschen war ein Wolf! Und ein riesiger noch dazu! Er war pechschwarz und schaute mich mit seinen wilden Augen an. Ich hielt die Luft an und sprang mit einem Satz von der Schaukel. Ich hatte schon damals Höhenangst, aber die Angst in der nächsten oder übernächsten Sekunde von einem Wolf zerfleischt zu werden, war dann doch größer. Ich rannte so schnell, wie ich noch nie gelaufen bin, das Blut rauschte durch meine Ohren und dämpfte somit das Geräusch der auf die Erde donnernden Pfoten hinter mir. Und auf einmal erwischte mich etwas von hinten und warf mich hart vornüber auf den steinigen Waldweg. Ich spürte etwas Warmes mein linkes Knie hinunterlaufen und als ich das Blut dort sah, verspürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz dort._

_Doch ich hatte Zeit, mein aufgeschlagenes Knie zu bedauern, denn ich wurde auf den Rücken gedreht und sah direkt in die Augen des Wolfes, der sich nun über mir befand. Er grinste mich mit seinem wölfisch-bösen Grinsen an und entblößte dabei seine langen, spitzen Fänge. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen beobachtete ich, wie er seinen schwarzen Kopf in Richtung meines Halses senkte und seine Schnauze aufriss. Das nächste, was ich spürte, waren seine Fänge in meinem Fleisch. Doch darauf achtete ich nicht, denn genau in dem Moment, als seine Zähne meine Haut berührten und sie aufspalteten, schlug ein Blitz in das erste Haus am Waldrand ein und setzte es in Brand; Unser Haus. _

Mir stockte der Atem und langsam stand ich auf, schlich zur Tür. Ich legte gerade meine Hand auf den Türknauf, da „Wo willst du hin, Kleines?" Ich schrie auf vor Schock und Angst und wirbelte herum, als ich etwas rascheln hörte. Er hatte sich auf die Seite/Rücken gedreht und durchbohrte mich durch die Bettdecke hindurch förmlich mit seinen kalten, eisblauen Augen. Und wie schon am Abend davor konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von seinen Augen lenken. Doch mit einem Mal ertönte wieder die Stimme von eben. Sie war rau und kratzig, eher ein Knurren als eine menschliche Stimme: „Ich hatte dich gefragt, wo du hinwillst. **Antworte!**" Nun war es wirklich ein Knurren. Ich bekam es mit der Panik zu tun, ich konnte ja schließlich nicht sagen: „Ist mir egal, nur raus hier und weg von dir…" oder so. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich absolut keinen Plan hatte, wo ich war, wusste ich natürlich auch nicht, was sich hier in der Nähe alles befand und konnte mir auch nicht irgendwas ausdenken. Klar, ich hätte es mit dem Klassiker „Zur Toilette" versuchen können, aber das Risiko war mir zu groß. Moment mal- das Risiko war mir zu groß? Mir, Alicia Johnson, war kein Risiko jemals zu groß! „Zur Toilette", sagte ich ein wenig kleinlaut. Ohne wirklich auf meine Antwort zu reagieren, sagte er, nein befahl er: „Komm her!" Und was jetzt geschah, kam so völlig unerwartet für mich, dass ich einfach nur sprachlos war. Ich hatte erst vor, ihm zu widersprechen und zu gucken, was geschah, aber dazu kam es gar nicht. Mein Körper betrog mich! Er setzte sich ohne zu zögern in Bewegung in Richtung Bett. Mein Kopf sträubte sich dagegen, wollte umkehren, aber meine Beine machten sich ZACK! selbstständig und liefen sprichwörtlich kopflos weiter.

Nun, aber mal wieder siegte die Neugier über den Verstand und auf einmal machte auch der Kopf mit. Jetzt war ich völlig verloren.

Während ich mich so mehr oder weniger in Selbstmitleid ertränkte, merkte ich gar nicht, dass ich am Kopfende des Bettes angekommen war. Ich blickte erneut in seine Augen. Diesmal gefielen sie allerdings deutlich weniger. Sie hatten so etwas, naja, Mörderisches, Wütendes an sich und es lief mir mehr als nur eiskalt den Rücken runter. „Setz dich hin!", kam es harsch von ihm. Diesmal übernahm mein Kopf wieder die Überhand und ließ mich mich weigern. Ich „Setz dich!", sagte er noch einmal etwas nachdrücklicher. „N-Nein", ich begann zu zittern wie so ein Weltmeister. Ich hatte Panik, ganz einfach Panik, konnte mich aber auch nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Er begann rot anzulaufen vor Zorn und richtete sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Haltung auf. Seine Augen waren nun fast schwarz und in ihnen spiegelte sich das wilde Tier wider, das er ja war. Er packte mich am Kragen meines Tops und zog mich zu ihm hinunter auf Augenhöhe, unsere Nasen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Ich schluckte und atmete unwillkürlich seinen Geruch ein; Blut, Schweiß und Schmutz. Aber unter diesen ‚netten' Gerüchen war noch ein anderer, für mich undefinierbarer Geruch und er war…schön!

Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und flüsterte mit seinem tödlichsten Unterton in der Stimme:„ Wiederhole deinen Satz von eben, Schlammblut…!" Ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Verzweifelt, weil ich keine Worte fand, stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen, doch ich blinzelte sie weg. Sei stark!, sagte ich mir immer wieder gedanklich. Ich nahm meinen letzten Mut zusammen und sagte diesmal lauter:„ Nein!" Mit einem Mal ließ er mich los und mein Oberkörper flog wie eine gespannte Feder nach hinten.

Vollkommen verschreckt sah ich ihn an. Er sah aus, als ob sein Wolf jeden Moment aus ihm herausspringen würde und mich bei lebendigem Leibe verschlingen würde. Ich wollte gerade wegspringen und zur Tür stürmen, da packte er mich grob am Arm und schleuderte mich aufs Bett. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er aufgestanden war, doch nun war er über mir, eine seiner riesigen Hände hatte er über meinem Kopf und hielt dort meine Arme fest, die andere Hand lief meinen Körper immer wieder auf und ab und schob dabei das Top hoch und entblößte dabei meinen schwarzen C-Cup BH und die vielen Narben, die ich am ganzen Körper trug.

**A/N: So, das war das zweite Kapitel, teilt mir doch bitte mit, wie ihr's fandet! Reviews sind seeehr erwünscht!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hallo meine Lieben! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert habe, bis ich endlich das Kapitel hochgeladen hatte, aber mittendrin, fehlten mir einfach die Ideen, dann hatte ich wieder welche, hatte um die 200 Wörter geschrieben, die hat mein PC dann wieder gelöscht und mir fielen sie nicht mehr ein, aber dann konnte ich dank iLOVEFenrir (die mir in diesem Kapitel wieder eine große Hilfe war) weiterschreiben! So, genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen betrachtete er meinen Körper strich mit seiner freien Hand über die längste Narbe. Sie zog sich von über meiner rechten Brust bis zum Bauchnabel hin und stammte eindeutig von Krallen; seinen Krallen. Und das wusste er. Er schien sich tatsächlich noch an mich erinnern zu können! Mir schwante böses. „W-was willst d-du von mir?" Eigentlich wollte ich weder zittern, noch stottern und doch tat ich beides. Er hingegen lag nur völlig ruhig (und schwer!) auf mir und drückte mich mit seinem Unterkörper förmlich in die Matratze hinein. Als nächstes riss er mir mein Top endgültig vom Leib und fummelte an meiner Schulter herum. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen gefielen mir seine Berührungen und wieder betrog mich mein Körper; er schob meinen BH-Träger über die Schulter und diesen dann mit seiner Hand nach unten. Er schob sein Gesicht nah an die weiche Haut dort heran und leckte und nippte an der Bissnarbe, die er mir ja selber zugefügt hatte. Ein vorher noch nie gespürtes Gefühl stieg in mir hoch und erfüllte mich. Es war wunderschön und _erwärmend_.

Mit einem Mal biss er hart zu. Seine Zähne bohrten sich tief in meinen Hals und zerspalteten das vernarbte Gewebe dort. Ich spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit meinen Hals herunterlaufen und einen stechenden Schmerz meinen gesamten Körper durchschütteln.

Als er endlich von mir abließ, dachte ich (berechtigter Weise) er wäre fertig mit mir, doch dann krachten unsere Lippen schmerzhaft aufeinander. Ich wollte protestieren, aber er sah dies als Chance, seine Zunge zwischen meinen zum Protest geöffneten Lippen hindurch zu schieben. Unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander und Blut vermischte sich mit Speichel. Mir wurde schlecht und ich bekam keine Luft mehr, begann mich unter ihm zu winden und zu drehen, spürte ihn grinsen und sein Griff um meine beiden Arme über meinem Kopf verstärkte sich. Ich spürte mich selber langsam blau anlaufen und meine Kräfte schwanden immer mehr aus meinem Körper. Er würde mich ersticken! Und das war nun wirklich nicht die Art, die man vermuten würde, die man als junge Hexe bei Fenrir Greyback sterben würde, oder?

Als ich nun wirklich nicht mehr konnte, ließ er endlich von mir ab und meine Lungen sogen das Gas dankbar in sich ein. „Beende deinen Satz von eben, Schlammblut! _Warum_ willst du nicht?", fragte er mich mit bedrohlich tiefer Stimme. Ich schluckte und stammelte, noch immer unter ihm begraben: „Ähm ich-ich hatte-ähm-also ich wollte nur…"

Genervt von meinem Gestotter richtete er sich auf und verließ das Bett. Einerseits war ich erleichtert, endlich wieder frei atmen zu können, andererseits hatte ich Angst davor, was jetzt passieren würde…berechtigter Weise.

Ich sah, wie er an seinem Gürtel rumfummelte, die Schnalle öffnete und ihn mit einem ekel-erregend fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht aus den Schnallen herauszog. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich versuchte von ihm wegzukriechen, aber mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes fesselte es meine Hände am Brett über meinem Kopf. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik und ich wand mich hektisch, was ihn nur zum Lachen brachte. Er faltete seinen Gürtel auf der Hälfte und zog seinen Arm nach oben hinter seinen Kopf.

Ich zuckte zusammen und schrie auf, als das harte Leder mit voller Wucht auf meine Haut krachte. Er hob den Arm erneut und ließ den Gürtel erneut auf meinen Körper schlagen. Ich schrie mit voller Kraft um Hilfe, er solle aufhören und das es mir weh tue, ich würde alles machen, damit es aufhört. Das ließ ihn kurz inne halten. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und grummelte in mein Ohr: „ So, alles also?" Ich schluckte, als mir klar wurde, was ich gerade gesagt hatte, nickte aber. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, er würde weitermachen, würde ich jetzt eine Einschränkung machen. Er grinste und fragte: „Also wirst du dich jetzt benehmen? Wirst du ein braves Mädchen sein?" Ich nickte wieder. „Was? Ich hab' dich nicht gehört." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als er sah wie ich damit kämpfte, ihm nicht wieder zu widersprechen. „J-ja.", würgte ich hoch. „Was j-ja?" Nun grinste er von Ohr zu Ohr. „Ja, ich werde ein braves Mädchen sein." Es klang widerlich in meinen Ohren, unecht und gezwungen. „Was für ein braves Mädchen?", stichelte er weiter. Ich überlegte einen Moment, was er damit gemeint hatte und meine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich werde **dein** braves Mädchen sein." Er schob seine Hand, die nicht den Gürtel hielt, nach vorne an mein Gesicht.

Ich dachte, er würde mich erneut schlagen und zuckte zurück. Daraufhin gab er mir eine Backpfeife. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte, das Brennen auf meiner Wange zu ignorieren. „Das tut weh, nicht wahr?" stichelte er wieder. Ich nickte nur. Er hob erneut die Hand um zuzuschlagen, doch ich sagte noch schnell: „Ja!" und er senkte sie wieder. „Ich verlange von dir, dass du mir anständig antwortest! Alt genug dafür solltest du jetzt sein…" Er schob seine Hand wieder nach vorne zu meinem Kinn und mit einem festen Griff dort, drehte er meinen Kopf zu ihm, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Er ließ mein Kinn los, hielt aber weiterhin Augenkontakt und streichelte meine wunde Wange.

Er ließ seinen Blick über meinen Körper schweifen und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. Seine rechte Hand suchte sich ihren Weg von meinem Hosenbund aufwärts zu meinem BH.

Dort durchtrennte er mit einer seiner Krallen das Mittelstück und schaute mit gierigem Blick das entblößte Fleisch meiner Brust an. Ich versuchte, vor ihm zurückzuweichen und schob meinen Körper in eine sitzende Position. Er lachte nur und zog mich wieder genau unter sich und seine riesigen Hände hielten mich auch dort. „Du sagtest, du würdest _alles_ tun, damit ich aufhöre…" Er beendete den Satz nicht und bevor ich protestieren konnte, hatte er auch schon seine scharfen Zähne in meinem Hals versenkt. Erneut zog er Blut, das spürte ich, ebenso wie seine Erektion, die er völlig ungeniert an meinen Körper drückte.

Ich schluckte und zappelte unter ihm, wollte ihn wegdrücken, aber er war einfach zu stark. Er ließ von meinem Hals ab und nahm meine beiden Hände, hielt sie über meinen Kopf. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Incarcerus!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als er an meiner Hose herumfummelte und sie schließlich mit einem Ruck meine Beine herunterriss. Nun lag ich vor ihm und alles, was meinen Körper noch von seinem trennte, war meine Unterwäsche. Obwohl, der BH war ja auch schon weg… _Toll, _dachte ich. _Noch nicht mal mein Galgenhumor konnte meine Stimmung jetzt heben…_

Ich wurde jäh aus meinen selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken gerissen, als ich einen kühlen Luftzug um meine Hüften spürte. _Okay, jetzt ist auch mein letzter Schutz weg._

Bei dem Anblick meines nackten Körpers und zerfurchten Rumpfes stahl sich ein fieses, wenn auch lustvolles Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Oh ja, du wirst mich mehr als zufrieden machen…"

**A/N: So, das war das dritte Kapitel, ein bisschen kürzer als die anderen beiden, nehmt's mir nicht übel…;)**

**Reviews sind wie immer mehr als erwünscht! Danke an alle, die schon bei den anderen Kapiteln (auch bei der englischen Version) reviewt haben!**


End file.
